1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to physical exercising devices and more particularly, to a novel device adapted to thoroughly exercise the chest, the shoulders and the arms of the body by varying the handgrip placement of the user during a series or sequences of body building exercises.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
In general, the concept of exercise, whether for developing the physique or for the purpose of weight reduction, involves expending a substantial amount of time and physical effort to obtain observable results. Furthermore, such exercise or weight reduction frequently requires equipment that is rather expensive and beyond the means of many who desire to excercise or reduce. Many portable exercisers have been employed in the past, but these have usually required the use of weights or resilient members, such as springs or elastic cords, and in addition, have usually been directed to developing particular muscles without regard for the rest of the muscle group or body area. Many of these prior exercising devices have required direct mounting on a wall or the use of a wall for body support, while nearly all of them have required a considerable space in which to use them properly.
However, problems and difficulties have been encountered with such conventional exercising apparatus which stem largely from the fact that conventional stretching devices or push-up stands exercise and therefore develop only one set of muscles in a particular body area while avoiding development of other muscles in the same area. Such problems generally occur because the particular hand grips are stationary and cannot be moved or oriented into other positions or locations so that a greater variety of muscles can be exercised. Furthermore, and particularly when push-ups are being performed, it is extremely important that the person's chest be permitted to drop substantially below the hands so that a full range of movement can be derived. Placing the hands on a flat surface such as the ground or platform does not achieve this purpose.
Therefore, a long standing need has existed to provide a portable exercising stand or device which will permit the user to develop the primary muscles of the chest such as the pectorals and the muscles of the arm such as the triceps.